twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FLittleBastard
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Edi Gathegi/@comment-EdwardCu11enRocks-20101010071648 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 07:17, October 10, 2010 Wanna talk to me? So if you wanna talk to me about something, just don't be shy. I'll be very glad and be happy to answer your message and yadayadayadayadayada..... If it's about something that u don't like about me, just don't bother telling me about the negative things or something that is from your mind, alright? Just don't be too hesitaty. I'll always be here every day. Just don't be shy to leave the message. I'm not really going to be logged out permanently. I was just having fun to mess your head. So come on seriously, I was just lying, but unless if there were most of the people were being too negative or kind of hurting my feelings(well not really hurting me. I was just thinking that it was a bad choice to say something to them.) then yes I would be logged out permanently. So plz don't bother telling me that I'm being too interfery on you or bothering you. Well, if something is making me like be in a bad mood by someone who is being kind of not good hearted trying to like be mean then I should decided to just press the log out button and then should rather tell the administrators to delete my account and hoping that it would be okay with u. So I could understand. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I can pretend to be a stranger on this wikia without telling you that I'm a EdwardCu11enRocks. So fine, I can cheer u up with a crazy stick figure randomness on my profile page. So if you hate Edward, fine, I'll cheer u up with my videos, alright? So-u wanna talk to me, alright? I won't be mad at u or be offensive to u unless if your talking about something negative. But don't worry. If you want me to be your friend, I can say yes. If your from Team Jacob still asking me to be your friends, don't worry. I can still support Team Jacob, well as long as your enough more respectful or being respectful enough to Edward if wether you think he is hot or not. Also, as long as your not as too mean as hell. Well if you were, that means you don't even have a good heart. But just at least say one positive things about anyone else who you kind of hated. .......... Hello hello im Renesmee Carisle Cullen. Would you like to be my friend. im am 6 years old and was born in sep.10,2006.how old are you and when were you born??? Well I had a profile. You can check wats my deep personals. But sure. I'll b ur friend. So whos ur favorite character? EdwardCu11enRocks 05:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Teh randomness!! LOL Those random videos on your profile are great! You should tell your friend to send those to Newgrounds! :D (talk) 06:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Ha! Thnx, ty so much! I'll try to add few more of those videos from my friends. 8) He's the master of funniness. So I'll let my friend knw that u enjoyed it! EdwardCu11enRocks 23:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Top Ten Lists Format I don't know if you've noticed, but we've added a new way to do top ten lists. Check out the navigation bar up top for some examples. I'm writing this because I noticed you created some new top ten lists. We really want to go to the new system. It allows for voting so people can vote up their favorite reasons. Here's a link to create a new list for the new format. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateTopList LuckyTimothy 02:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea...I know. The only reason why I'm doin the regular top ten list is that I'm just trying to earn some badges. But don't worry, I'll do that new top ten lists l8r. EdwardCu11enRocks 03:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Communications. Ed, sorry to bother you, but could you please bring your communications with other people on their own talk pages? You answered to a comment of Vixter's to an observation of Vampire Diaries or whatever his name is which has nothing to do with me, and _I_ get the damn warnings that a message has been left, instead of _them_! Thanks! Ngebendi 07:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) O oops my bad. Srry. I just don't actually knw bout u. Just didn't knw that it doesn't interest u. So-alrite I get it. EdwardCu11enRocks 07:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right, part of it is that your answer to Vixter is not my concern, but part of it is that it also a distraction - most of my communications concern the site's administration and maintainance. If I have also to follow what people say to each other, I'd be svamped. By the way, the system is so rigged that if you answer me on my talk page I get a message that somebody contacted me. If you answer me on your own, I don't. This time, I just noticed because I came back for other reasons. Best, Ngebendi 07:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Adding pictures Can you do me a favor and when editing in pictures not do it one at a time. Just do it all together in go. It clogs up the recent activity page. Thanks. LuckyTimothy 02:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eclipse Videos No, one page is fine and honestly, we probably have enough videos -- well, unless something really amazing is on YouTube. I can't be sure, but I believe a video or two is from somebody video taping it in the theatre and posting illegally online. The bad quality kind of gives it away. I don't know who added it, but we shouldn't put up illegal videos. So if you find something that you feel needs to be shared go ahead. LuckyTimothy 00:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) your are so ausome this is from a 6th graded but think if i know that how many other people know that u should stay with bella she looks up to you i am a a b student and i know ps YOUR AUSOME... lol